The MCL Forum
The Forum is a location on the map, you can come here to chat with other players on My Candy Love. It also appears as a scene in the game during episode 17, located in the city. Some players refer to it as the "Forum Cafe" when talking about the forum in-game, due to its cafe-like appearance. Forum Sections The Daily Candy - This section contains official information about the game including updates on episodes, rules and special promotions. The Guestbook - This section is a place to leave your opinion, impression, or other comments about the game. This section is not a place for discussion, a help section, nor a place to introduce yourself. The Game, My Candy Love! - This section is a place to talk about the game in general. One large aspect of this section are the Fan Clubs. You can also talk about your best memories of the game, different 'what-if' scenarios etc. Although this is a place for discussion about the My Candy Love, it is not ''section for help if you are having problems in-game. '''Fan Fictions' - In this section, players write their own stories pertaining to the game or characters from My Candy Love. Types of fanfictions could include: Chaptered Story, Short Story, One-Shot, Play Bill, Musical Score, Poetic Work, Interactive Adventure, and Collaborative Work. A chaptered story is the most popular in the forums, with a short story being the second most common. Introductions - This section is a place to introduce yourself to other members, get used to the forum setting, and meet new friends. Chatterbox! - This is a section to discuss topics other than the game. There are clubs, discussions, celebrations and events in this section. People can talk from a wide variety of topics including food, studies, anime/manga, travel, tv and sports. Episode Guides - This section contains all the information you need to help you finish an episode, including a hidden objects guide. This section is for viewing only, so all the posts are locked. Note: This section does not ''provide you with answers to the lov'o'meters. '''Reported Bugs' - This section contains a list of reported, validated bugs. If you are experiencing a problem in-game, check this section first. You cannot post in this section, however. Assistance - In this section you'll find help for an in-game problem. In this section you'll also find a list of "false bugs", Frequently Asked Questions, players who may be or have experienced the same problem as you, along with helpful answers to any of your game-related questions. Tutorials - In this section you can learn helpful tips about My Candy Love, or other important How-To's. Here you can find guides if you want to learn important and useful information like: Bbcodes, Posting Pictures, Blocking Mortal Pillow Invitations, Earning More APs, GIMP, Taking a Screenshot... etc. You may also post your own guides or how-to's if you'd like. Seeing things in another language? - In this section you may notify the team if you are seeing things in a different language (most often French). If you are posting a topic in this section, be sure to include a screenshot or copy of the text, which part of the game you ran into this problem, and if the problem still remained once you refreshed the page (this will sometimes fix the problem). Contests - This section contains Official Contests and unofficial, player-submitted contest ideas. Show off your creative abilities and win prizes such as AP and money. Creative Arts - In this section you can post your artistic creations, poetry, fan art, drawings, etc. There are Art Trades, Shops, Galleries, and a Frequently Asked Questions Section to help you get started. You'll find banners, stamps, and fan art here as well, one popular thread is "Draw the Person Above You". The Game Room - This section is a place to play forum games. (This is not ''a section to discuss the games Flawer Pawer, Break Basketball, Insect Rush, Mortal Pillow, or Ca$h). Forum games are text-based games, sometimes involving pictures or graphics, which you play on an internet forum. Some types include: Rating, Versus, Counting, Alphabet, Above/Below, Ban... etc, however, there are plenty others. '''Role Play! In Character' - This section contains role plays, either about My Candy Love, or completely unrelated. A role play is the combination of several players 'playing a role' of a different character for the purpose of the story. If you want to start or join a role play this is the place. Role Play! Out of Character - In this section you can talk about your role play, a role play you are in the proccess of making, or just roleplaying in general. You are usually redirected here if you want to join a specific role play. Archives - There is a section for Creative Art Archives, Fan Fiction Archives, and Role Play Archives. All topics under these categories are locked, as they are meant for viewing old posts only. Forum Rankings The MCL Forum has several ranks and titles. Forum rankings depend on how many posts you have on the forum. The rank titles and post numbers are listed below: *Lost in the Hallway (0-19 posts) *Newbie (20-149 posts) *Shy (150-399 posts) *Talkative (400-799 posts) *Chatterbox (800-1499 posts) *Good student (1500-1999 posts) *Buddy (2000-2999 posts) *Class representative (3000-4499 posts) *Principal's assistant (4500-6999 posts) *Popular (7000-9999 posts) *Star (10000-19999 posts) *Prom Queen (20000+ posts) Forum titles are different, the majority of members don't have these. Titles help you distinguish staff members of My Candy Love. There are two titles: Moderator ''and ''Administrator. '' ''Administrators are the creators of My Candy Love, they manage the game and it's components, implement new ideas, control the progression of episodes and correct bugs. They are employed by Beemoov (the company that creates My Candy Love). Moderators are volunteers, either seleted personally through private message or through a recruitment proccess, that work to maintain the forums. They keep the forum running smoothly by deleting topics, posts, or banning players that break the rules. A moderator cannot, however, add action points or dollars to your account or fix bugs in the game. You must be over 18 to become a moderator. Forum Rules When you register on My Candy Love, you commit yourself to respecting the Terms of Service . You also commit yourself to following the Forum Rules . Any breach of these rules may result in appropriate consquences; such as a warning, topic deletion, or ban. See Forum Warnings and Bans for more information. Category:Index